


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by trespasser



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: ;-;, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Judge Me, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, TWINCENTS, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but my writing, im lame, im so clever lmao, its good, just read it okie, lmao im a loser, okay well, please dont judge me, poor edd, sad sads, well not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespasser/pseuds/trespasser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eddward reunites with an old acquaintance, things begin to spiral out of control.<br/>□♡□<br/>Peach Creek is a surburban small town. While religion is common, it's not a church town. Homophobia and sexism, however, are both very alive and well, as devastinf as that may be for Eddward and Kevin.<br/>□♡□<br/>Peach Creek High School is not a healthy nor safe environment for kids trying to be themselves. This school is every cliche in every movie. You have the jocks, the stoners, the goths, the preps, the rockers, and, of course, the nerds. Kevin and Eddward are on utteraly different ends of the spectrum; the most unlikely of friends, and an impossible couple. The student body's reaction to their interaction can be either good or bad.<br/>□♡□<br/>Drop a comment if you like it? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody's Home

**Author's Note:**

> i am a loser, okay? just please be patient with me. this is not only my first kevedd fic, but my first fic in about five months. i'm a bit rusty (lmao like kevin's bike). i swear, this fic gets better and doesn't solely focus on what (or who) is introduced to you in this chapter. thank you. please review?

The day started off as most of his days normally did; he woke up at 06.00, slipping out of bed and turning off his alarm before making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth before stripping and getting in the shower, thoroughly washing and rinsing his body. When he got out of the shower, his alarm clock read 06.32 and the house was eerily silent, though the boy was used to it by now. It had been six years since he woke up with company, and though it did cause a pang in his chest knowing he was once again alone in the large house, he worked through it.

After getting dressed, he headed down to eat his breakfast, wincing as he passed the white bedroom door next to his own.

He dismissed the thought before it invaded his mind and continued down the stairs to his colourless kitchen.

Well...

Colourless aside from the pink sticky notes scattered about.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Please dust the living room when you arrive home from school._

_Love, Mother._

He sighed, moving on to the next sticky note left for him.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Clean the bathroom once you finish dusting the living room._

_Sincerely, Father._

The next one.

_Dear Eddward,_

_We miss you dearly, honey._

_Love, Mother._

_Odd,_  he thought, moving on. He took note that there were already three notes left for him – the usual amount was two.

_Dear Eddward,_

_I'm proud of you, son._

_Sincerely, Father._

He also took note that the handwriting on the last three notes was extremely similar.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Please forgive our absence._

_Love, Mother._

_Dear Eddward,_

_Maybe soon we can come home and visit you._

_Sincerely, Father._

That was the last sticky note left for him. His heart was beating a little harder than usual. Why were his parents suddenly being... dare he say... affectionate For a moment, he stood still, shocked into silence, until the grandfather clock in the living room chimed seven times, telling Eddward that he had been standing around for too long. He was going to be late!

"I'll have to skip breakfast," He thought as he hurriedly raced out his front door, locking it behind him and checking to make sure the key was under the 'Welcome' mat before walking to his best friends' house at a rather quick pace.

* * *

She had been travelling with her parents since around the time fourth grade ended, leaving her twin brother to live by himself for... about six years, if Evella counted correctly. She felt terribly for leaving him so alone.

When her mother and her father arrived in the cul-de-sac, it was 23.26. Evella figured her brother to be asleep, and when her and her parents pulled in the driveway, she found herself right in assuming he was asleep. All the lights were off, including the one in his room.

Her mother and father helped her carry in her suitcases of clothing, not really saying anything in doing so. Evella told herself it was because they didn't wish to wake her brother, but she knew it was because they were upset that she finally decided to return home.

Surprisingly, her mother hugged her and her father kissed her forehead before exiting her room – which was really outdated, but kept in pristine condition.

A soft sigh escaped from between her pink lips. Her brother and her were still so very alike, even after not having seen each other in such a long time. Both very obsessive compulsive and mysophobic; neither twin being able to put up with uncleanliness. She figured this was the reason her room was kept tidy, even in her absence.

Thinking on it, she groaned quietly. She began unpacking her clothes, admiring the fact that her twin had taken the time to get rid of all her old clothing articles that would be far too small for her by now, leaving the white drawers empty. She folded and put away the majority or her clothes, hanging up tank tops and hoodies only. Her massive beanie collection took up two drawers in her tall dresser, making her smile with pride. If anything, she was proud of her ability to convince her parents to buy her beanies. She loved to collect them. There were enough that Evella could wear a different for each day of school before summer.

School!

She still had to enroll! She hoped she woke up in time to do so before school started, but judging by how late she arrived home, she highly doubted that she would be able to force herself out of bed in order to show up at school on time. She also hoped she would meet her brothers' best friends. Maybe even the cute blonde he gushed about a few times over one of their phone calls.

Evella made a promise to spend time with her twin, so they could catch up. She needed to know how her brother was doing, and she wanted to know all the details of his past six years.

A yawn interrupted her mental pact with herself.

It was 02.41 by the time she finished unpacking, the process taking her a long time due to the silence she had to maintain so as not to wake her brother.

She didn't go to bed, however. She stayed awake for a little while longer as she nearly tripped down the stairs, walking into her large and colourless kitchen to find a single sticky note left on the fridge. Confused, she waddled up to the fridge, leaning in close to read the note.

_Dear Eddward,_

_Please dust the living room when you arrive home from school._

_Love, Mother._

_Dear Eddward,_

_Clean the bathroom once you have finished dusting the living room._

_Sincerely, Father._

A frown tugged at the ravenettes lips. Is this all her mother left when they came back? A note telling him what chores to do? She wasn't a parent herself, but she knew that that simply wasn't fair to her brother.

She hummed as an idea popped into her head, and gathered more sticky note, and a pen. After a mere ten minutes, she was back in her room, turning off the light and hopping into bed.

Evella eventually drifted into a deep sleep, bundled up in her navy blue comforter, head resting on her dark orange pillow as she clutched her purple throw pillow to her chest.

* * *

"Why ya late, Sockhead?" Eddy asked, opening his front door. "Geez, Lumpy got here before ya."

"I apologise for any inconvenience I might have caused," Edd spoke quickly, a little flushed after having practically ran to meet his best friends.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy rolled his eyes at the formal language. "C'mon, Ed, let's go!"

They began their trek to school, chatting about random subjects, making it seem like a short walk.

Upon arrival, the Ed's parted ways, Edd going to his locker. Across the hall from his locker was none other than Kevin Barr, Edd's childhood tormentor. Taking the books necessary for his first period out of his locker, he tried avoiding the jock's gaze, not wanting to agitate the redhead.

Sadly, nothing ever went his way, and his diamond eyes met Kevin's emerald ones; although confused as to why the taller boy was looking at him to begin with, Eddward gulped and immediately looked away and turned his back on Kevin. He heard footsteps approaching him, but when he turned around, expecting to see Kevin invading his personal space, he was instead met with the pleasant sight of Nazz stopping Kevin midstep, telling him something that made him turn on his heel and walk the other way, scoffing.

"Th-Thank you, Nazz," Eddward stumbled over his words, her kindness seeming to catch him off guard.

She gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome, Double D."

"How did you convince him to leave me alone?"

"Well," She giggled. "I told Kevin there was a new girl, and I told him she was hot. He went to check her out."

Eddward looked at her, surprised. "There is a new student?"

The blonde girl he had once been so fond of laughed. "Nah, I made it up. Since when are there new people in this old town?"

Edd laughed and nodded. "The possibility of a new student is quite low."

* * *

When Eddward was walking to his lunch table, he overheard Kevin saying, "Nazz, you were right, dude. The new girl is hot."

Eddward assumed he was being sarcastic and continued to his table. When he sat down with Ed and Eddy, Eddy turned to him with wide eyes. "Have you seen the new girl?"

"There is a new student?" He asked, as he had that morning, utterly confused.

"Yeah, and she's fucking hot as hell." Eddy exclaimed, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Language, Eddy," Edd muttered, shaking his head.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Speakin' of the new girl, why ain't she in lunch?"

Edd sighed. "Isn't, Eddy. Why  _isn't_  she in lunch would be the correct question."

"Again, whatever." The shortest of the Ed's looked at Ed. "Hey, Lumpy, you seen her yet?"

Ed glanced at Eddy, answering him with a mouthful of food. "Yeah, Eddy! She reminds me of Double D!"

Edd's gaze snapped to the Ed. "How so, Ed?"

"Well, she's wearing a beanie like you do!" He shouted happily.

Edd smiled. "I am not the only one who wears a hat at this school, Ed."

Ed deflated for a moment before a large smile graced his face again. "I know!"

* * *

Kevin sat back in his chair, trying to pay attention to the teacher over the sound of his idiot teammates talking. He was fucking failing chemistry and if he couldn't get his goddamn grade up, he wouldn't be able to play football!

As he turned to tell them to shut the  _fuck_  up, the classroom door squealed open and a familiar student stepped into the room. His head was down, and he was clutching his tan messenger bag close to his side. His black beanie didn't have the usual two white stripes, though.

He handed the teacher a note and leaned in, whispering something Kevin couldn't hear. He was all the way in the back – a mistake he always made. The teacher nodded and pointed to an empty seat in the front row. All Kevin saw was a small gap-toothed smile as the guy he liked sat down.

"Dude."

Kevin turned and looked at one of the jocks surrounding him. "Huh?"

"We said, ya gotta hit that," Adam said with a smirk.

Kevin made a face, looking at Double D again...

Only to find out it wasn't his dork. The girl had pretty obvious boobs, which he would have loved to stare at if he weren't invested in another person. A dude, no less.

"Why me, man?"

"'Cause you're the best with chicks, Kev. And she looks like your type."

Kevin mumbled an agreement, feeling embarrassed he'd thought a girl was Double D. But that would explain why the beanie wasn't striped and instead said "QUEENS GET THE MONEY" on it in bold white letters. He groaned to himself, managing a weak "shut the fuck up," directed at his teammates before trying to listen to his teacher again.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Evella made her way out of the classroom. She had requested the teacher not introduce her to the class – which she was positive was her fourth period.

_Ugh, I can't believe I slept in so late. Edd would be so upset with me._

Wait.

_Edd._

She still hadn't seen him. He still didn't know she was back.

She smiled slightly at the thought. She had to blend in, and she'd been doing pretty well so far. Evella was itching to see her twin, and she would have made it lunch on time had she not been stopped by someone wearing a varsity jacket.

He shoved her up against a locker, placing a hand on either side of her head, effectively trapping her in place. Evella kept her blue eyes trained on the ground, refusing to look up.

"What's wrong,  _fag_?" A vicious voice hissed. "Afraid to look at me? Might get a hard-on?"

At this, Evella looked up sharply as her lips curled upwards in a lazy smirk. "How could I do that if I've boobs and a clit?"

The blonde looked shocked and let his arms drop, and as Evella began to walk away, looking down again, she noticed that not one student had even glanced at the scene.

Does this happen to the twerp regularly? Why doesn't anyone care?

She shook her head, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach. Sadly, she wasn't hungry anymore, and as she approached the cafeteria door, the smell of lunch wafted through and she felt nauseous. Making her way to the girls bathroom, she took note of the empty halls. Sighing, she pushed open the door and was surprised to find two girls inhabiting the bathroom. They were talking quietly before they realized she was there, and when they noticed her, they screamed.

One of the girls had short, choppy blue hair and freckles dusted her face, making her adorable. Her attire seemed to be dark, and it fit her. At least, Evella thought so. The other girl had shoulder-length, straight blonde hair and was wearing a cheerleader outfit, and her red lips were shaped into an O as she stared at Evella.

"Double D?!" The bluenette screeched.

Evella blanched, shaking her head no.

The blonde composed herself, eyes going wide. "Oh, my God! That's not Double D, Marie!"

The bluenette – Marie – gave the dark-haired girl a onceover while she squirmed. "Huh. But she looks exactly like him..."

"Eddward?" Evella perked up.

"Well, no one calls him that, but... yeah..." The blonde answered, cocking her head. "Uh... I'm Nazz, and this is Marie."

Nazz forced a bright smile, while Marie just continued staring at Evella.

"I'm Evella."

"Why do you look like Double D?" Marie inquired, her eyes narrowing.

Nazz gasped and lightly hit Marie's arm. "Marie!"

"No, Nazz, it's fine. Actually, I'm his... how should I say this..." She paused, trying to find the right words. What if they didn't believe her? "I'm not sure if you two will believe me if I tell you..."

"Try us." Marie challenged.

Evella dropped the Eddward act and stood taller, lifting her head and staring Marie in the eyes. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Marie Kanker. My name is Evella Vincent, and Eddward is my twin brother. I started travelling with our parents at the end of fourth grade, which would be why neither of you two have met me before."

They stood together, jaws dropped at her sudden authoritative and firm voice.

"How do you know my name?" Marie demanded, gathering up her jaw. Her voice seemed to make Nazz do the same.

"Well, unlike my parents, I called the twerp regularly up until the beginning of seventh grade. So, yes, I'm aware of your horrendous infatuation with him, which I hope you have gotten over. I don't appreciate it when people throw themselves at my brother. So, may I ask if you are over your obsession?"

Marie looked angry for a second, but Nazz put her hand on the bluenette's arm, and it seemed to calm her down. They'd make a cute couple, Evella thought dismissively.

"Yeah, I am. And, no, I don't believe you. You're nothing like him, even if you look like him." She hissed.

Evella rolled her crystal eyes. "Please, just please. Twins aren't always the same exact person. My personality doesn't change the fact that I'm his twin. My appearance itself should be enough to convince you. We do look quite alike. Though, I haven't seen him yet since finally settling down at about midnight last night."

Nazz stepped forward, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Hold up, man. You're his twin, y'all haven't hung out in – what? – six years, and you still haven't said hey?"

Evella nodded sadly, her fierce attitude dropping as she realized how much she missed the twerp. "Correct."

"Why not?" Nazz all but screamed, her eyes going wide in shock.

"I was on my way to lunch when some douche shoved me up against a locker. He called me Double D, and no one even glanced at us. I lost my appetite."

There was a silence where Evella sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Does he get picked on often?"

Nazz and Marie shared a look. "Um, I'm not sure. We don't really talk."

"Ditto." Marie agreed, rubbing her arm.

Evella shook her head. "I apologise for my previous tone of voice, Marie. Today hasn't gone the way I wished it would, and I lashed out."

"It's whatever." Marie grinned. "Hey, you got a nickname?"

Evella nodded. "Ella, but you can call me whatever you want."

"I like Eve!" Nazz giggled

"Then Eve it is!" Evella laughed, and then got serious. "May I ask you two a question?"

"Yeah, sure." They both replied.

"Would you give me a tour of the school?"

The girls nodded, grabbing Evella and basically dragging her out of the bathroom to show her around. She smiled to herself.

_I think I just made myself a friend or two._

* * *

After lunch, Eddward still hadn't seen the new girl. It seemed like everyone was talking about her, and it was beginning to become slightly irritating that he had yet to even see her face in the hallway.

"Hey, Sockhead, maybe she's avoiding you and that's why you haven't seen her yet." Eddy suggested, cracking a grin.

Edd shook his head, tugging on the sides of his beanie as they shuffled out of the lunchroom. He said goodbye to his dear friends as they parted ways and he headed to his locker. He opened it and began to glance around for his childhood tormentor. He found the red cap in an instant, and he followed its movements to the locker across his.

"Kev!"

Edd's eyes snapped to the blonde running down the hall.

"Hide us!" She shouted, a large smile plastered on her face as she dragged her girlfriend – the girl who once was infatuated with the Ed – behind her. Marie was obviously not happy about being dragged around like a ragdoll, but when her eyes found Edd, they widened and forced Nazz to stop.

Nazz, too, looked at the beanie-clad boy and shrieked. Eddward shrunk back against his locker.

_What could I have possibly done to warrant such a reaction?_

"Nazz! Marie!" Another voice came from the end of the hall, but Edd couldn't see the owner of the voice from where he was standing. Kevin started to move to his blonde best friend, while Nazz ran to Edd, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

"N-Nazz," He stammered, prying himself out of the girls grasp. There was a time he would have cherished being touched at all by the cheerleader, but now his eyes were set on another team captain. "Not that I do not enjoy the affection, but I must ask you why you are hugging me so suddenly."

She and Marie both rolled their eyes at his formal language.

"Look, Double D!" She exclaimed, pointing down the hall, towards where the unfamiliar voice had come from. Now he could put a face to the voice.

His jaw dropped when their identical diamond blue eyes locked. There was a split second where neither of them did anything but breath, and the girl was nearly pushed over from the students shoving past her.

"Twerp?"

* * *

_lmao i'm a loser ikik i'm like incapable of writing a story if i don't throw in an oc of mine. don't worry, though, this is for sure a kevedd fic. i hope y'all like evella. please don't hate me for making her. aha. ahahahaha. anywhoooore. this is my first time writing a kevedd fic, so lemme know whatcha think? thank you. cx_


	2. Build You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, please bare with me. it gets better. i promise.
> 
> so i wrote that (^^^^) three days ago. this is for some reason really fucking hard?? like, i know what i want to happen, but i don't know how to make it happen??? ya feel me??? this is so frustrating. agh. (please drop a comment if you like it, i love the feedback, it's really good motivation! i've never really had it before tbh)
> 
> ohmygod i wrote that (^^^^) three days ago. jebus christie. ugh. why is being an author so hard?????

" _Twerp_?" Kevin drawled, looking from the new girl to Double Dork.

The halls were getting empty quickly as students went to their classes.

The new girl nodded and swallowed. "Twerp."

Nazz and Marie stepped toward Kevin, getting out of the dork's way to the new girl.

As the new chick opened her mouth, so did Edd, but he beat her to getting words out.

"Evella Mara Vincent!" He shouted, stalking towards her. The jock and his friends went wide-eyed and looked at each other.

 _Woah._ Kevin thought. _Her last name is Vincent, too?_

"Eddward Marion Vincent!" She shouted right back, raising her eyebrows defensively.

_How does she know his full name?! No one knows his full name!_

"I can not believe the nerve of you!" His voice lowered as he came to stand in front of her. He glared at her for a moment. "You left the sticky notes, didn't you?"

Her defensive resolve popped like a bubble and she nodded.

There was a second of silence, Marie, Kevin and Nazz waiting to see what Double Dweeb would do.

To their surprise, he easily picked her up and spun her around. "Twerp!" She yelled, her voice agitated, but she was laughing and she hugged him back.

Kevin looked at Nazz and Marie. "What the fuck is happening?"

Both girls turned to him. "They're twins, man. Ain't it obvious?" Marie rolled her eyes with a scoff before looking back at the hugging pair.

"Yeah, she started travelling with their parents before they moved here. That's why we never met her."

"But, wouldn't we have seen her moving in?"

"Nah, we caught them in the morning, and they were already moved in by then, remember? Double D's parents were already gone, and so was she." Nazz paused. "This is adorable. Kevin, I'm gonna need a tissue. I'm gonna cry."

* * *

No one called him twerp except for his sister.

And it couldn't possibly be that she was standing no more than twenty feet away from him

Yet there she was, her eyes expectant. What she was expecting, Eddward had no idea. It had been six years, three months and five days since he had seen his sister in person. For once, he didn't know what to say or do.

After a moment of strained silence, he shouted the words on his lips. "Evella Mara Vincent!"

He watched her face go blank as she yelled his name back at him.

Edd marched up to her, now a foot or so away from her and staring at her hard.

Her ice blue eyes hardened before softening at his next words, and she nodded in reply to his question, biting her lip and looking away.

He suffered through another moment of strained silence before picking up his twin sister and spinning her around happily, a large smile showing off the gap in his teeth as he laughed.

With a laugh, she yelled for him to let her go, and Eddward did so, amazed that she was in front of him and not in some foreign country with their parents. He had so many questions, but no time to ask them, for she made some comment about them being late to class, and told him they'd catch up later and she had no desire to interrupt his learning time. He nodded, oblivious to the three peers that had watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Kevin watched them walk away, heading in opposite directions, before turning to ask his best friend more questions only to see her and her girlfriend walking away. Without a goodbye. How nice.

He shook his head, trying not to think about what he'd just seen, and walked the way Double Dork's twin had. When he rounded the corner, he was watching his feet move and not paying attention to his surroundings.

That might be the reason he didn't expect to be pushed up against the lockers, pulled off of them, and slammed into them again.

He gasped for breath and looked up at his assailant and was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him, narrowed in anger.

A soft voice said, "Kevin, right? We share forth period?"

Kevin nodded, wondering why the hell the new girl was assaulting him.

"Good," She paused, her eyes wandering the halls. When she glanced back at him and his confused look, she continued. "It's good I didn't just push the wrong jock up against a locker. So, you have red hair. Natural, I presume?"

Again, he nodded.

"I'm not even gonna to ask if your green eyes are natural or contacts. You don't seem the kind to fake your physical appearance. Do you live near the twerp?"

Kevin scoffed, regaining his careless facade. He was trying to act like the grasp the girl had on him wasn't painful. "Yeah, I live in the same cul-de-sac as the dork. Why ya wanna know?"

She gave him a sickly sweet smile, accompanied by a chuckle. "I'm gonna ask you leave Edd alone. You're almost an adult now. You are no longer a child playing in the streets. This is real life, kid. And you _will_ get what's comin' to ya if you keep it up."

He smirked, leaning in close to her face, disappointed to see her body didn't react at all. "What're you gonna do if I don't?"

Her smile didn't drop, but her dangerous attitude did and she stepped away, releasing her grip on the jock. "Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything, m'kay? Just get to class, loser."

And with that, she walked off, leaving Kevin confused as fuck as he continued walking to class. 

* * *

Evella groaned inwardly as she walked off. God, she hated herself for choosing to leave. Well, not for choosing to leave, because she was young and wanted to view the world, but for not choosing to go home sooner. Now the hole that had always been in her stomach was no longer as prominent as before, and she finally had someone to talk. She fingered the silver dog tags around her neck as she made her way to her next class. As much as she despised science of any sort, she always had an A+ in her classes. She especially excelled in swimming, track and volleyball, and she doubted that her twin was the same way, judging his lanky structure.

 _He's definitely taller,_ she thought as she entered AP Chemistry. _I'll give him that._

She was thankful that the door to the classroom had been open, but a few students still looked up as she walked in. She ignored their confused faces and sauntered up to the teacher's desk, leaning closer to the teacher and putting on an uncertain face, rubbing her messenger bag strap.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?"

The teacher looked up and pointed to a plaque on her desk, reading Ms. Thurman. Evella resisted the urge to roll her eyes; of course she'd seen the plaque, she wasn't blind.

"My apologies,  _Ms. Thurman._ "

"Thank you. May you please tell me why you're late on your first day?"

"Again, my apologies, ma'am. I, um... I was rather nervous to come in here, so I went to the restroom to calm my nerves. I didn't mean to be late."

The teacher gave a small smile and nodded. "Thank you, Evella. Please take a seat next to the boy in the back with the green hair."

Evella turned around and spotted the boy instantly.

"His hair is teal..." She muttered to herself, making her way down the aisles, refusing to acknowledge the people giving her strange looks. It was most likely due to her resemblance to her brother. When she sat down next to him, she set her bag down by her feet and pulled her beanie down a bit, making sure it stayed atop her head.

"Hey."

She glanced at him. "Salutations."

He grinned and her brows furrowed, frowning.

This just made the boy laugh, having to cover his mouth to keep from disrupting the students around them. "Oh, my God!"

"What's so funny?" She hissed, taking her notebook and pencil out of her bag and trying to begin taking notes.

"You're just so much like him!"

She sighed and looked up from the notes she was copying off the board. "Lemme guess; Eddward?"

He finally regained his composure, but the grin stayed on his face. "Yep! Well, if Eddward is Double Delectable, then fucking definitely!"

She groaned in reply.

"I know, I know. We seem a lot alike at first, but wait until you get to know me. You'll change your mind, trust me."

"I'm sure of it."

She didn't reply, instead going back to her notes.

"I'm Nathan, but you can call me Nat."

She grinned, nodding. "I'm Evella. Call me whatever you want."

"Well, Cupcake, I like your name."

"Me too. Ya know, Nat, I think we're gonna be fast friends."

This time, they both grinned and proceeded to take their notes, not saying another word to each other all period.

* * *

 Eddy was getting a little pissed off that he still hadn't had a class with the new girl. He had heard she was fuckin' smokin', but he still didn't know what she looked like!

He grumbled about it on his way to his sixth and last period. When he walked in, he was surprised to see a girl with a black beanie sitting in the corner of the room, her head down and messenger bag next to her.

_Is that the new girl? She fuckin' reminds me of Double D..._

He sat down and kept looking at her. At one point, about halfway through Art, she caught him looking and raised an eyebrow, mouthing, "Can I help you?"

He looked away quickly.

Okay, she looks like him, but she sure as hell ain't like him at all.

At the end of the class, he didn't waste any time leaving. He didn't take out anything but his pencil because he found art mindnumbingly boring. He left the class before the new girl did, getting to his best friend's locker as fast as he could.

"Yo, Double D!" He said, coming to  stop with a smirk on his face.

"Salutations, Eddy." He started putting the majority of his books in his bag, looking up briefly while he said hi.

Eddy rolled his eyes at the formal language. "Did you see the new girl today?"

Double D stiffened, but Eddy barely noticed, continuing on with his speech. "Dude, she's fuckin' hot. She's wearin' a beanie like you, but, damn, is she so fuckable–"

Eddy jumped, his sentence cut off by a loud slam. A few people glanced over at the sudden noise, including Kevin, who was across the hall. Eddy looked at Double D in confusion.

"What the hell, man?!"

Double D narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You shouldn't speak about women so disrespectfully, Eddy." He murmured in a low voice.

Eddy's eyes widened and he began to reply, but he was cut off by someone shouting.

"Yo, Twerp!"

Double D looked away from Eddy, eyes going back to their normal size when he found the source of the voice. Eddy turned around and his jaw dropped.

"C'mon, Eddward, we got a lot to catch up on!" The new girl said, smiling and coming up to him and his best friend.

"My apologies, Eddy, I must go. You will have to walk home alone this afternoon."

The girl looked at Eddy for the second time that day. His eyes flew back and forth between the two, and he noticed that people were starting to look at them, in confusion.

"You two know each other?" He burst out, asking the question on the minds of many students.

Edd opened his mouth to reply, the girl answered before him. "Not well enough, which is why we'll both be taking out leave now. It's quite uncomfortable, having so many people stare at you, don't ya know?"

Eddy watched as she walked away, taking his friend with her as Ed came up behind and tilted his head. "Where's D goin'?"

"Home." Eddy mumbled irritably.

* * *

 Kevin watched the smartest Ed and his sister leave school. He couldn't follow them because of his football practice. Nazz approached him, leaning against the locker next to his while waiting for him. She had cheerleading practice on the days he had football practice, so they always walked to the field together.

"So, how'd you meet the new girl?" Kevin asked, closing his locker and starting to walk to the field.

"Well, her name is Evella, first of all. And she got hassled right before lunch by one of your stupid jock friends, who thought she was Double D, so she winded up in the girls bathroom, and me and Marie were there, so we talked to her, and showed her around school. She's pretty cool if you don't get on her bad side, actually."

Kevin nodded, rubbing his arm. There was a small bruise there.

"We started running away from her to tease her when I saw you earlier, and you know what happened after that."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, separating when they reached the field. Kevin went to the locker room after the coach informed the team that they had a game the next Friday night.

All the team was focused on was the new girl and just why the fuck did she leave with the dweeb with no life?

Kevin ignored it – or, he tried to, but it was hard to do when the guys kept asking him what he thought.

"Yo, Kev! Whadya think of the new girl? Seem easy or nah?" One of the guys asked, and Kevin had to refrain from slapping him.

"I don't fuckin' know, dude, I didn't even get to say hey to her!" He answered, irritated. Apparently, some of the guys noticed his tone and approached him.

They all wore a similar sly grin, but only one of them said anything. "Up for a dare?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, inwardly groaning. "Always, Todd."

"Well, more of a bet. If you do it, we all owe you fifteen bucks. If you don't, you owe us all fifteen bucks... and your spot as captain."

* * *

If Edd was being honest with himself, he had been about to punch his best friend in the face for making such crude remarks about his sister. If she hadn't called his name, he would have.

"Earth to Twerp?" Evella said, and Edd's head turned to face her. Her dark eyebrows were knitted together in concern. _Oh, no, she must have been speaking!_

"Oh, my apologies. I was deep in thought." He said, shaking his head to clear it of the negative thoughts.

"Don't apologise. I understand, Edd. I mean, it has been six years since we've seen each other, so your reaction is a plausible one." She replied with a smile as she wrung her hands together.

"Speaking of... um, I'm sorry for not calling back for the past few years..." Evella sighed, messing with the chain around her neck. "I've missed talking to you a lot, ya know."

Eddward smiled, nodding. "I have missed you as well, Ella. I must admit, though, I was not thinking about your sudden arrival, but of how Eddy as speaking of you before you arrived to walk home with me."

Evella raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "And how was Eddy speaking of me?"

"He wouldn't stop commenting on your physical appearance, and told me you were... er..." Eddward trailed off, not wanting to use the vulgar language his friend had.

"It's okay, D, you don't have to tell me exactly what he said. If it makes you that uncomfortable, I can probably figure it out, anyway. So, when we get home, what should we talk about first? Girls? School? Friends? Music?" Evella grinned at her twin as they turned onto their street, both pairs of blue eyes automatically fixing on their house.

"Well, whatever you would like to speak about. Though, I am particularly interested in how your grades have been, since you've had to move around as much as you have." Eddawrd replied.

"Shockingly enough, I've aced all my classes. Like, even though I despise the sciences–" She chuckled at Edd's little gasp. "–I have an A+ in all my science classes. I'm more an athletics over academics person, but don't tell Mother or Father. They would have heart attacks because I"m not their perfect little students, like you are."

Edd blushed lightly at that, fumbling for his home key as they stepped onto the house porch, but Evella simply turned the knob and the door opened.

Oh, dear! The door has been unlocked all day long?

"I highly doubt they see me as a perfect student, Ella, but thank you for the compli–"

"Don't pull that shit, Twerp." Evella interrupted, kicking off her shoes and putting on bunny slippers after he did so. "They brag about you to everyone they freakin' meet, dude. You have an A+ in every class, and you are obviously going to be accepted into Harvard or some other big league school. You are, by far, the image of a perfect student. Well, an academically inclined student."

Eddward cocked his head at that, both of them taking their messenger bags and placing them on the couch. He walked into the kitchen while his sister sat down on one of the stools behind the half wall separating the kitchen from the living room. "You seem to be very academically inclined as well, Evella. Why would they not brag about you?"

She rolled her eyes, thanking him for the bottle of water he handed her. "Because I like athletics more than academics. Don't get me wrong, I love English Lit and all, but they know I like sports more. I'm better at playing sports than solving equations."

"What sports do you enjoy playing, then?"

The smile that lit up her face made Eddward smile himself. He had missed being able to talk to someone everyday, he had missed always having someone to tell his day about. Not having his other half had made him feel so lonely, and so isolated from the world, despite becoming good friends with Ed and Eddy, and eventually Marie. They were his best friends – especially Marie – but Eddward felt more at home with Evella, like a part of him was suddenly back, and there was no hole in his heart where she should be.

"Volleyball, track and swimming. I didn't really get to join any teams, because of the constant travel, but that never stopped me from taking long runs every morning, and finding a beach to play volleyball and swim on."

"I see." He hummed as he took a seat on the stool next to her, sitting in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Spill."

He jumped at the sudden voice, nearly choking on his water as he looked at Ella. He swallowed and said, "Excuse me?"

She sighed. "We're nearly the same person. I don't know if you can do this, but I can feel your feelings, you slowpoke, and something's bothering you. Lay it on me."

He was startled, to say the least. How could she feel what he felt? He knew that twins had a connection on a more psychological level. But, how could she have picked up on his emotions so quickly? And had she figured out his... preferences?

No, that's impossible.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He replied stiffly, not meeting her eye, worry clouding his mind.

"Eddward. You know," Her voice softened as he looked at her. "You can always trust me. With anything. I swear I won't judge or tell a single soul."

This time, Eddward sighed. He knew she was right. He knew he could trust her; he always had. "I'm not even sure about it..."

"Sure or not, I might be able to help you out with whatever it is. I'm not gonna make you tell me, just know that you can." She smiled a soft, reassuring smile at him.

He swallowed, nodding. "Okay... well, I think I might be... how can I put this delicately... I think I might be gay."

Edd closed his eyes, reading for a backlash or a disgusted look thrown his way. When he didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes, wondering why she wasn't saying anything.

Her eyes were wide, as were his, and she whispered, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Dude... same here." She murmured, fingers playing with her dog tags. Edd made a mental note to ask her how she got them. He could they were important to her.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, relief flooding through him that she wasn't reeling away in horror.

"I think I'm gay, too. Or, at least, bisexual." He saw her gulp and she looked back up at him, her face suddenly inquisitive. "Wait, what about Nazz? The blonde-haired beauty you liked when in junior high?"

Edd let out a nervous chuckle. "I think that was more of an aesthetic attraction. Nazz is extremely gorgeous."

Evella let out a long groan. "Ugh, dude, I noticed. And what about Marie?"

Edd tugged at the sides of his beanie, nervously taking a sip of water before responding. "Well, she was the person who helped me realize I am not romantically interested in females. We tried being in a relationship at the beginning of our freshman year, but it only lasted two weeks. When I broke it off, she completely understood and was okay with me being... interested in males. Her and I have been very good friends since."

Evella nodded, taking a long drink from her bottle, effectively finishing it off. "Nice."

"How about you? How did you realize you preferred the same gender?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I've just never really thought of being with anyone. When I started imaging dating people, I just kinda imagined myself holding a girls' hand rather than a boys', and holding a girl rather than being held by a boy. I've never experimented with anyone, so I'm not really sure. It's just a hypothesis. One that I am in absolutely no hurry to test."

They both laughed at that. Eddward felt much more relaxed knowing that his twin was okay with him being homosexual. They talked about a lot before Evella pointed out that they both had homework to do, forcing them to go to their respective bedrooms to work on it after grabbing their bags and making their way upstairs.

Doing equations always cleared his head, but his sister's sudden arrival really jumbled his mind.

About an hour later, he knocked on his sister's door to tell her he was going to take a short walk around the cul-de-sac. She said okay and went back to whatever she was doing, and he put his shoes back on and walked into the calm night.

The moon and stars were already out, most of the moon hidden by clouds, making the night a little darker than usual, but Eddward didn't mind. He had never disliked darkness; he instead found it relaxing, and his feet began to move him around the cul-de-sac.

Why had Evella decided to come back? Was it really because she missed him, or was there a bigger reason that she wasn't letting him in on?

He absentmindedly scratched his left forearm, not needing to lift his sleeve to know what scars would stare back mercilessly at him, pleading for him to reopen the healed wounds.

Eddward had been so lonely, he had felt like such an outcast, like such a failure. The constant bullying at school, perpetual bruises left on his pale skin, the countless times he'd been ganged up on because of his intelligence and the suspicion he was gay. He didn't have anyone to tell, and he wasn't going to tell his blue-haired friend for fear she would do something unspeakable to his tormentors, who were, predictably, from the school's sports team. Baseballs players and football players alike held a strong disdain for him simply because he had more of a future than them.

One day, it all became too much for him to handle on his own, and the small, indecipherable voice in his mind became clear and distinct, commanding him to let it out of his mind and into the world.

His vision that night had become blurry from loss of blood, but he managed to see through the darkness at the edge of his vision. In zombie-like fashion, he had retrieved the first aid kit underneath the bathroom cabinet. His memory became fuzzy after that; he didn't remember cleaning and disinfecting the fresh lacerations on his arms, he only remembered waking up the next morning, the little voice in the back of his mind gone for the time being. He didn't smile much that day; he barely raised his hand, but he denied that anything was wrong when anyone asked. He wasn't embarrassed he had caused himself pain, he just didn't want anyone to take away the only thing he had complete and utter control over.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called, so naturally, he nearly jumped out of his scarred skin when a hand his shoulder.

"Woah, Dork, calm down."

Eddward sighed in relief, but the relief was short-lived as his body stiffened. Kevin wasn't as bad as his teammates, but he wasn't what Edd would call kind. "What can I do for you, Kevin?"

Despite being terrified that he was alone with someone who could easily beat him, his voice wasn't shaking when he asked the question. Both he and the redheaded jock looked surprised at the fact.

"Why are you out so late?" Kevin questioned, staring down at the ravenette.

"I took a walk to clear my mind. Much has happened today. Why are you out so late?"

"Same reason. Look," Kevin took a deep breathe, and his normally confident expression was momentarily replaced by a nervous one. "I want you and your sister come to my game next week, and out to dinner afterwards."

Eddward was visibly surprised; his azure eyes widening in astonishment.

"Excuse me?"

Kevin scoffed. "Ya heard me, Dork. Ya gonna be there or not?"

Eddward scrambled for words, trying to ignore how his heart did backflips anytime Kevin was nearby. "I am not quite sure about Evella, but I'll try to be there, if you really wish for me to be."

He rolled his green eyes. "if I didn't want ya there, I wouldn't ask, would I?"

"I don't know you well enough to know the correct answer to that question." Eddward blanched at the sudden sarcastic tone in the redhead's voice.

"Whatever, Dork. Just be there, alright?" Kevin turned around and walked leisurely to his house, not seeing Edd nod his head and begin walking back to his own abode with a confused face and a fluttering heart.

* * *

_It's just a stupid bet,_ Kevin thought to himself while he lie in bed, trying to fall asleep.

So why did his heart hurt everytime he thought of the fear in the dork's blue eyes?

 


End file.
